<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Когда молчит совесть by Rashiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213815">Когда молчит совесть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro'>Rashiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kung Fu Panda (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Enemies, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Поступай как знаешь, Тигрица.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tai Lung/Tigress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Когда молчит совесть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета - Вэл.</p><p>Написано для WTF Heartaches 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Тай Лунга большие сильные лапы, Тигрица сравнивает их со своими и бьёт от бессилия в стену. Ей до него далеко.</p><p>У Тай Лунга непобедимый дух, Тигрица не знает, что ей сделать такого, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть сравняться с ним — не то что перегнать и возвыситься.</p><p>У Тай Лунга гордыня, бешеный характер и желание идти только вперёд, невзирая ни на что. Стать лучшим, стать воином Дракона. Тигрица видит сходство, но и тут понимает, что проиграла, даже не начав битву.</p><p>Когда Тигрица встречается с ним один на один в реальной схватке, она знает: победы не видать, — но не выдаёт этого ни вздохом, ни взглядом. Подбадривает товарищей и бьётся, не щадя себя. С Тай Лунгом нельзя расслабляться, нельзя считать себя слабее его. Нужно смотреть глаза в глаза, не опускать взгляд ни на секунду. Тигрица оглядывается назад, защищая тех, кто ей близок. Поэтому и проигрывает.</p><p>Тай Лунг идёт вперёд, Тигрица спешит следом, но понимает, что отстаёт. Ей не хватает силы, твёрдости духа, умений. Знаний — она сама не знает чего именно, а спросить вроде и не у кого. Мастер Шифу посмотрит недоумённо, товарищи поддержат, но совет вряд ли дадут.</p><p>Нужно справляться самой или же искать ответы у того, за кем она гонится.</p><p>Тай Лунгу не нужны глупые вопросы, Тай Лунгу не нужна Тигрица — она лишь помеха на его пути. Тай Лунг убирает с него всех: её саму, Неистовую Пятёрку, мастера Шифу. Всех, кроме По.</p><p>По, который тоже не может дать внятного совета, как догнать Тай Лунга. «Верь в себя». Но Тигрица и так верит, не сомневается и старается изо всех сил. Вот только теперь проверить себя схваткой возможности нет.</p><p>Тай Лунга снова хотят заточить в Чор Гом — еле живого, побеждённого, ведь однажды враг — всегда враг, и даже на грани смерти Тай Лунг страшит жителей долины. Но Тигрица забирает и прячет Тай Лунга от всех, выхаживает его, ловит его же непонимающие взгляды. «Зачем? Зачем тебе это? — шипит Тай Лунг. — Оставь меня». Тигрица хмурится и молчит — ей нечего ответить.</p><p>Мастер Шифу и Пятёрка наверняка знают правду, но тоже молчат, ни о чём не спрашивают, а Тигрица никому не готова поведать свой секрет, ведь она поступила наперекор своим же убеждениям. И не считает, что сделала что-то не так.</p><p>Тай Лунг ей нужен, как не нужен никто на свете.</p><p>Сейчас он выглядит неправильно: слабым, беззащитным во всех этих бинтах. Кажется, даже шерсть стала бледнее, а глаза погасли. Тигрица — воин, она знает лишь основы медицины — может подлатать тело, но не излечить дух. Тай Лунг нужен ей прежним, но как вернуть его, она не знает.</p><p>Она хочет сразиться с Тай Лунгом ещё раз — и на этот раз победить, но для этого ей нужно вдохнуть в него жизнь. Совесть молчит.</p><p>«Поступай как знаешь, Тигрица».</p><p>И она знает, что в этот раз уже ни перед чем не остановится.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>